You're Danger
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura. Keadaan mendesaknya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Lelaki brengsek pemilik perusahaan yang bermasalah dengannya. Dan Hinata. Ia hanya bermaksud membantu dan menemani Sakura menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun, ia sendiri justru mendapatkan masalah ketika tersesat di club dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Lelaki yang sama piciknya dengan seorang Naruto./Narusaku-Sasuhina/Just Lime/OOC/


Sakura mendesahkan nafas dengan begitu berat dan keras. Beberapa kali ia memandang kearah lelaki tua yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya, menundukan kepala dalam dengan tangan yang saling meremas karena kalut. Gadis muda itu bergerak kearah meja, melemparkan satu berkas dokumen dalam map begitu saja hingga membuat isi didalamnya berhamburan keluar.

"Kenapa kakek tega..." Beberapa waktu lalu suaranya tinggi dan penuh kemarahan, namun detik ini hanya desahan lirih yang bisa ia keluarkan. Tubuhnya terhempas di salah satu sofa. Mata indah yang biasanya berbinar cemerlang kini hanya bisa menatap nanar. Nafasnya seakan tersekat di kerongkongan, tak bertugas secara lancar. Dan pundaknya begitu terasa berat dan kaku. "..hanya itu peninggalan satu-satunya yang berharga dari Ayah dan Ibu..." sambungnya dengan nada lemah.

Jiraya, kakeknya itu mengangkat wajah dan berekspresi menyesal. Ia memandang sedih cucu satu-satunya disana. "Maafkan Kakek, Sakura..." Kata itu terucap untuk kesekian kali dari bibir keringnya. Terasa bagai mantra yang terus dirapal berulang-ulang. "..Kakek benar-benar menyesal. Waktu itu kita butuh uang dan Kakek terpaksa menjadikan toko bunga itu sebagai jaminan..."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan dan hanya menatap langit-langit rumah. Berusaha untuk tak menangis meski airmata telah bertumpuk di sudut matanya. "Kenapa kakek tak bilang padaku? Jika aku tahu Kakek terpaksa meminjam uang hanya agar aku bisa sekolah di Konoha, aku tak akan melakukannya..." Nada suaranya memelan. Bahkan terdengar adanya kepiluan.

"Maka dari itu aku berusaha agar kau tak tahu...kau pasti menolaknya jika tahu. " Jiraya berusaha menjelaskan. "..Dan Kakek tak ingin melihatmu kecewa, kau begitu ingin masuk kesana dan aku tak bisa menghentikan cita-citamu begitu saja." Ia masih melanjutkan. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin jadi dokter?" Jiraya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum. Membuat Sakura yang kala itu memandangnya tak lagi bisa menahan airmata yang kini meluncur dengan begitu mulus. Ia berhambur memeluk kakeknya dan menangis disana. Hal yang begitu jarang ia lakukan.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan toko bunga itu kembali, Kakek.." Ia terisak. "..aku berjanji."

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing NaruSaku And Sasuhina**_

_**Warning : Out of Character; Many Mistakes here; ****Romance; Story from me;**_

_**Rate T+/M for lime, language, etc.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Danger**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

Dua hari lalu, Sakura baru mengetahui jika toko bunga miliknya telah disita oleh sebuah perusahaan tempat dimana kakeknya bekerja. Pihak perusahaan menyita toko bunga tersebut lantaran kakeknya tak bisa melunasi hutang-hutang yang hampir selama dua tahun ini di tanggungnya. Waktu jatuh tempo telah terlewat, sesuai perjanjian toko bunga tersebut harus disita oleh pihak perusahaan.

Sakura tak pernah tahu hal tersebut. Dulu, ia sempat bertanya-tanya darimana kakeknya bisa mendapatkan uang cukup banyak hanya dalam waktu singkat. Ia butuh dana untuk masuk ke salah satu sekolah bagus di Konoha, dan tiba-tiba kakeknya mengatakan telah mendapatkan uang karena kebaikan hati dari seorang teman. Sakura menanyakan siapa orang baik hati tersebut dan Jiraya dengan mulut pintarnya menjawab orang tersebut adalah teman lamanya. Sakura tentu saja ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun kalimat pemotong kakeknya membuat urung dan lambat laun ia melupakan hal tersebut.

Ia sendiri tak sengaja mengetahui perihal penyitaan itu. Ia hanya bermaksud menghabiskan liburan dan kembali ke Kiri bersama seorang sahabatnya. Ia telah lama tak bertemu dengan kakeknya karena kesibukan menjadi pelajar dan jarak Konoha-Kiri yang tak singkat, tapi ketika ia mengunjungi toko bunga miliknya sebuah plakat berisikian penjelasan jika toko tersebut telah menjadi barang sitaan. Ia terkejut dan kaku.

Hinata memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya kala itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana.." Sakura alihkan perhatian yang sedetik lalu terfokus pada profil perusahaan yang tercetak di sebuah laman, dua irisnya bergerak sejenak kearah Hinata yang tengah duduk di seberang mejanya. Sakura mendorong _notebook_ yang semula tengah ditekuninya ke tengah meja agar Hinata juga dapat melihatnya. Sakura bertopang dagu dan sedikit menerawang. Ia berencana mendatangi perusahaan tempat Kakeknya bekerja dan berusaha mendapatkan toko bunga berharga itu kembali. Jiraya menahannya, tentu saja. Lelaki tua itu mengatakan jika perusahaan itu bukan perusahaan sembarang. Ia tak bisa bertingkah gegabah dan merusak segalanya.

"...perusahaan yang sangat bonafit.." Ia dengar Hinata tengah bergumam dengan decakan kagum. Sakura meremat ujung jari kelingking kanannya. Menatap kearah tetes embun yang mengalir di gelas ice creamnya. Sakura tahu, hal ini akan menjadi sangat sulit. Ia pun belum memiliki rencana pasti, tapi, ia hanya ingin segera menemui siapa saja yang bertanggung jawab atas penyitaan tersebut dan membicarakannya.

"Ini membuatku pening..." Hinata mengangkat wajah dan memandang simpatik pada Sakura. Jemarinya yang sempat menggeser halaman terhenti sementara."...aku tak tahu Kakek harus melakukan hal itu. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku tak bisa. Kakek melakukan hal tersebut juga karena aku..." Tersirat adanya rasa frustasi dalam setiap kata yang teruntai keluar dari bibir Sakura. Hinata tak pernah melihat sahabat baiknya bersedih sampai seperti ini. Ia ingat, dulu bahkan ketika Sakura menceritakan tentang dua orang tuanya yang telah pergi, Sakura tak sebegini sedihnya.

"Sakura-chan tenanglah, aku akan membantumu. Jadi jangan khawatir, oke?" Sebuah senyum manis tergambar di bibir Hinata, dua matanya sedikit tertarik hingga terlihat menyipit. Sakura membalas senyum tersebut dan menganggukkan kepala perlahan. Bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik Hinata.

"Terimakasih..." Ia menarik sendok ice creamnya, hanya menatap sejenak sebelum memainkannya. "...harusnya kita liburan disini. Bukan mengurusi hal merepotkan seperti ini.." Sakura menyelipkan nada bercanda dalam ucapannya. Membuat dua gadis cantik itu tertawa renyah dimeja mereka untuk sesaat. Beberapa orang dalam cafe bahkan terang-terangan mengarahkan perhatian pada mereka berdua.

"Disana tertulis nama Namikaze sebagai pemegang saham tertinggi.." Sakura kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan gaya serius. "...kau pernah mendengar nama itu Hinata-chan?" Sakura menatap lurus kearah Hinata. Gadis itu diam beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"..aku tak pernah mendengar." Hinata menjawab pelan, lalu melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan lain. "Berapa lama Kakekmu bekerja disana Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengetukkan jemarinya keatas meja beberapa kali. "Sekitar lima atau enam tahun..." Gumamnya dengan bahu sedikit terangkat.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Cukup lama. Tapi kenapa mereka tak memberikan sedikit toleransi pada pegawainya yang telah bekerja lama? Itu terasa sedikit tak adil..." Katanya dengan nada kekesalan terdengar dari sana.

Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dan membiarkan mulutnya kembali berucap. "Aku tahu. Aku juga sempat memikirkannya. Kakek tak pernah bilang padaku dibagian mana ia ditempatkan dan juga ia tak mau aku mendatangi kantornya..." Ceritanya.

"Ternyata memang sulit..." Hinata turut bergumam dan sedikit melamun.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan sedetik kemudian menarik senyum. "Aku akan membicarakan hal ini sekali lagi pada Kakek..." Katanya dengan semangat. Hinata turut tersenyum dan mendukungnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kakek benar-benar tak akan melakukannya?"

Intonasinya berubah mengintimidasi Jiraya yang duduk diseberang sana. Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu dan Sakura menghela nafas sembari memandang kembali kearah Kakeknya. "...Kakek juga tahu bukan Toko itu sangat berati bagiku. Hanya itu kenangan dari Ibu yang bisa aku jaga.." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya, suaraya akan terus semakin meninggi jika ia tak berhenti pada tempatnya. Ia tak ingin memarahi Jiraya, tapi ia juga ingin agar jiraya mengerti. Lelaki tua itu hanya menganggukkan kepala layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh sang ibu karena ketahuan berbuat hal nakal.

"Kalau kakek tak mau, aku yang akan datang sendiri dan berbicara dengan mereka..."

Jiraya terlonjak dari tempatnya. "Tidak. Jangan...jangan lakukan itu Sakura.." Kakeknya itu menghibaskan tangan didepan wajah. Wajahnya berubah panik. "...Mereka berbahaya. Kakek akan mencobanya supaya toko tersebut kembali.." Putusnya dengan sangat terpaksa.

Sakura menarik senyum lebar. " Bagus.." Serunya ceria dan ia beralih pada Hinata. Saling menepukan tangan mereka bersamaan dan kemudian tertawa tanpa peduli Jiraya yang ketar-ketir memikirkan rencana yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Semua nihil. Satu minggu penuh Sakura menunggu akan tapi Kakeknya belum kunjung berhasil. Sakura sudah tak bisa diam dan menunggu lagi sementara masa liburannya di Kiri hampir habis. Jiraya selalu beralasan jika pemilik perusahaan tak bisa ditemui dan terpaksa harus menunggu. Sakura tentu saja tahu itu semua hanya akal-akalan Jiraya saja dengan memberikan jawaban palsu. Agar ia bisa mengulur waktu.

"Aku tak bisa lagi..." Sakura mendesah keras dan berjalan mondar-mandir di tempatnya dengan tangan memijit pelipisnya dengan gerakan asal. Hinata memperhatikan sahabatnya dalam diam dan sesekali melirik kearah Jiraya. "..aku harus turun tangan. " Sakura berhenti dan menatap sepenuhnya pada sang Kakek. Matanya sedikit memincing karena kesal."..kakek tak bisa melarangku lagi.."

Jiraya menarik senyum kaku pada cucunya. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat kebingungan. "Tapi mereka bukan orang sembarang, Sakura.."

"Aku tak peduli.."' Suaranya tinggi dan terasa menggelegar dalam rumah kecil Haruno. Jiraya segara mengatupkan bibir rapat. Tak berkutik lagi. "..sekarang antar aku ke kantor kakek dan kita selesaikan semuanya..."

Dengan gerak ragu Jiraya menganggukkan kepala perlahan. Sakura tersenyum dalam hati dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah Hinata. Hanya perlu sedikit gertakan dan kakeknya baru akan menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata kompak saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka jelaslah masih ingat bagaimana bagusnya gedung ini dari luar, namun ketika mereka benar-benar didalamnya kedua gadis cantik itu hanya bisa saling terpaku dan mematung. _God Damn_, isi didalamnya benar-benar luas dan terang benerang penuh warna putih.

Guci, lukisan, patung, segala macam properti mahal terpajang memanjakan mata. Sebuah air mancur mini memperindah sudut ruangan disana. Orang-orang berpakaian mahal khas desainer terkenal terlihat berwara-wiri disana-sini.

"Apa aku baru saja memasuki sebuah istana, Sakura-chan?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada tak percaya sementara matanya bergerak liar menyapu isi didalam ruangan. "...ini bagus sekali."

"Jika kau merasa ini mimpi, berarti aku juga tengah bermimpi sekarang..." Balas Sakura. Sama terkagumnya dengan Hinata. Jiraya terkikik geli memperhatikan keduanya. Ia menepuk tangan pelan menyadarkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"_Girls_, sebaiknya kita bergegas.." Serunya terdengar seperti memerintah. Hinata maupun Sakura tersadar dan hanya mengikuti Jiraya melangkah menuju lift.

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, sekarang justru hal baru lain tengah berada didepan mata. Ketika lift itu terbuka dilantai lima, sebuah ruangan luas, dengan kerlap lampu remang serta musik berhentak-hentak keras memekak telinga menjadi pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di hadapan mereka.

Sakura melirik kearah kakeknya yang tengah tersenyum menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Kakeknya benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa ia membawa dua gadis pelajar ke tempat seperti ini. Bau alkohol menyeruak, meja-meja judi bertebaran, wanita-wanita seksi dan tak lupa para laki-laki berkantong tebal memenuhi ruangan itu.

Hinata meraih lengan Sakura dan merapatkan tubuh kearah gadis itu. Jujur saja, mereka berdua amatlah asing dengan tempat seperti ini. Dua gadis itu adalah gadis baik yang tak pernah bertindak macam-macam dengan mengunjungi club macam seperti ini. Beberapa teman tentu pernah mengajak namun baik Hinata maupun Sakura dengan pasti menolaknya. Mereka lebih suka _hang out_ di kedai ice cream atau tempat semacamnya.

"Kenapa kita bisa disini Sakura-chan?" Hinata berbisik disamping telinganya. Terlihat kebingungan. Sakura meggelengkan kepala pelan, juga tak mengerti kenapa justru dibawa ketempat seperti ini oleh kakeknya.

"Entahlah Hinata-chan.."Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia kemudian menarik lengan Kakeknya dengan gerak cepat hingga hampir membuat lelaki itu terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kenapa kita disini? Bukankah aku menyuruh kakek untuk membawa kami ke kantor tempat kakek bekerja dan bicara dengan pemilik perusahaan?"Sakura berkata cukup keras dalam hingar-bingar kebisingan disana.

"Ini memang kantorku dan kita bisa bertemu Namikaze disini.."

"Hahh?"Sakura dan Hinata tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan raut terkejut mereka. Tak bisa dipercaya jika selama ini kakeknya bekerja disebuah club. Bukankah perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan maju? Dan kenapa bisa...

Sakura cepat-cepat menarik Kakeknya kearah tempat yang sedikit lenggang. Ia menghujani lelaki itu dalam pandangan mata tajam. "Apa yang kakek lakukan? Kau membawa kami, gadis yang masih dibawah umur ketempat seperti ini?" Katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Jiraya tersenyum kikuk dan mengaruk kepala belakanganya. "Kau sendiri bukan yang meminta kemari.." Ingatnya pada Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya bisa menelan ludah karena melupakan hal tersebut. "...sudahlah tak apa-apa. Kaliankan juga sudah besar, bersenang-senang sedikit bukan hal buruk. Dan kita akan segera menemui Namikaze.." Jiraya tertawa keras setelahnya.

Bolehkan Sakura mengatakan kakeknya mulai gila?

Ia tahu ia bisa kualat.

Tapi bagaimana bisa lelaki itu membiarkan dua gadis berkeliaran ditempat terkutuk seperti ini? Mengatakan boleh bersenang-senang dan mencoba hal baru. Dasar sinting. Sakura jadi tahu kenapa dulu mendiang neneknya selalu memarahi kakeknya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan kita jadi berada ditempat seperti ini.." Desahnya menyesal.

Hinata menepuk pundaknya dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum. "Tak masalah Sakura-chan..."

Mereka berdua lalu beralih kearah Jiraya yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki didekat meja bar. Sakura dan Hinata mau tak mau mendekat. Mereka berdua tak bisa hanya berdiri disana sementara sedari tadi dengan sadar, keduanya tahu jika sejak mereka masuk kedalam club mewah ini, mata-mata liar saling mengarah pada keduanya. Membuat kedua gadis itu hanya bisa bergedik ngeri tak ingin membayangkan apa yang ada dalam isi kepala para lelaki itu.

"Namikaze-sama tengah ada meeting penting..." Hinata dan Sakura mendengar lelaki tua itu berucap dengan nada sopan. Jiraya mengganggukan kepala paham. Ia hampir beralih kearah Sakura dan Hinata ketika tiba-tiba seorang lelaki seumuran dengannya datang menghampiri dan menepuk bahunya keras. "Jiraya, kebetulan ada kau disini. Aku perlu bicara denganmu, ada hal penting..." Jiraya tersenyum lebar dan beralih kearah Sakura dan Hinata. Memberikan tatapan memelas kepada dau gadis itu.

_"Girls,_ kalian sebaiknya bersantai dahulu. Aku ada urusan sebentar dan akan segera kembali..." Jiraya mulai beranjak. Memberikan sebuah cengiran yang terlihat memuakan. "...kalian cari tempat duduk dan pesanlah sesuatu. Tenang saja, disini aman." Sakura tak sempat mencegat kakeknya ketika lelaki itu telah tertelan ombak manusia disana.

Sakura memandang Hinata. Sama. Gadis itu juga tengah memandang ke arahnya.

Keduanya tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Mereka hanya kaku sementara waktu disana, kadang membuat sang bartender hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebingungan dua gadis itu. Sakura tak tahan lagi. Begitupun dengan Hinata, mereka menepi kearah tempat yang tak begitu ramai. Berjalan kesalah satu lorong besar dari sekian banyak lorong yang ada. Banyak pintu-pintu tertutup disana dengan nyala lampu benerang.

"Aku akan menemui pemilik perusahaan ini sekarang..." Sakura berucap saat mereka sudah bisa bernafas sedikit lega tak terkurung dalam kegerlapan orang-orang disana. Hinata meremat ujung sweater yang ia kenakan dan memandang cemas pada Sakura.

"Tapi kau belum tahu ruangannya..." Desahnya.

Sakura menilik kearah sekitar, dan menepuk pundak Hinata pelan setelah melihat sosok seorang wanita berpakaian kantor formal didepan sebuah pintu. "Aku akan bertanya padanya, kau tunggulah disini..."

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan dan membiarkan Sakura melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Permisi.." Sakura berucap sopan. Wanita awal tigapuluh itu menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa ponselnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Sakura sembari menganggukkan kepala pelan. Mata kelam wanita itu nampak menilik sejenak pada Sakura, mungkin menerka bagaimana gadis macam dirinya bisa masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Sakura turut mengulas senyum. Dan kembali meneruskan niatnya. "..apa anda tahu dimana letak ruang Namikaze-sama?"

Ada jeda hening beberapa detik diantara mereka sebelum kemudian terdengar suara lembut dari wanita itu. "Kau bisa menemukannya di lorong sisi selatan, dekat arena poker..." Jelasnya. Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia akan bergegas menyelesaikannya.

Sakura menggapai salah satu tangan wanita itu dan mengguncangkan pelan. "Terimakasih banyak..."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk memberikan respon.

.

.

.

Hinata memperhatikan percakapan Sakura dengan wanita itu disana. Berdoa dalam hati semoga Sakura berhasil. Tubuh belakangannya sedikit menyandar pada dinding. Ia hanya terdiam disana, sebelum kemudian matanya melirik kearah bawah dimana karpet mewah tergelar indah. Bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian utamanya, melainkan sebuah dompet yang tergeletak disana setelah beberapa detik lalu seorang lelaki paruh baya melewati dirinya. Hinata cepat-cepat meraihnya, menilik kearah samping dan mendapati punggung berjas hitam pemilik dompet tersebut.

Bergegas, Hinata segera mengejarnya. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia tengah menunggu Sakura.

Gadis manis itu melesak dan terpaksa kembali pada riuh orang-orang di club. Ia sedikit kesusahan menemukan sosok pemilik dompet. Matanya bergerak menyapu ke segala sisi dan masih beruntung melihat punggung tersebut. Hinata bergerak gesit mencoba mendekat ketika lelaki itu terus berjalan dan sekarang berbelok disebuah lorong lagi.

"Tuan.." Hinata berteriak mencoba memanggil. Namun suaranya lagi-lagi tertelan oleh kebisingan. Lelaki itu terus melangkah dan Hinata terus mengejarnya. Hingga ketika tanpa sadar Hinata turut ikut menaiki sebuah tangga dan beberapa kali berbelok dalam lorong-lorong lain, lelaki itu berhenti. Hinata berlari menghampiri, nafasnya sedikit terengah. Kenapa lantai ini begitu besar sekali hingga setiap lorong kembali memilki lorong lain?

"Tuan..." Lelaki itu menoleh dan menaikan alis melihat Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu menunjukkan dompet yang masih ia genggam pada orang itu. "..dompet anda terjatuh." Jelasnya kemudian.

Lelaki itu meraba kantong-kantong celananya dan kemudian menatap kembali pada Hinata, meraih dompet tersebut dan melihat ke dalam kartu identitas yang tertera. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, aku tak tahu dompetku terjatuh. Kau baik sekali Nona.." Katanya dengan nada kagum.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Bukan masalah.." Balasnya dengan nada ringan.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan menyerahkan pada Hinata. "Aku sedang terburu-buru, kau bisa menghubungiku jika perlu sesuatu. Jadi sampai jumpa." Hinata memperhatikan lelaki itu yang perlahan menjauh dan kemudian membaca kartu nama yang tertera disana.

"Uchiha?" Ia bergumam pelan dan kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. Segera berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat Sakura. Namun, satu langkah pun belum ia ambil ketika ia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Kebingungan. Dengan tubuh mematung.

"A-aku tersesat..." Desahnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke tempatnya bersama Hinata tadi dan mendapati tempat itu kosong. Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan kearah mana saja berusaha menemukan sosok sang sahabat. Tapi hasilnya hanya nihil. Hinata tak terlihat sama sekali.

_Apa mungkin dikamar mandi?!_ Batinnya berspekulasi.

Sakura sedikit kebingungan barang sesaat. Haruskah ia mencari Hinata terlebih dahulu atau meninggalkan gadis itu dan menemui Naruto? Sakura menggerang ketika ia mengingat tak membawa ponsel saat berusaha menghubungi nomor Hinata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Ia takut Hinata kenapa-napa jika meninggalkan sendiri. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa membuang waktu untuk bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan.

Sakura telah membuat keputusan setelah sekian detik berpikir. Ia akan bertemu dengan Namikaze dan secepat mungkin segera mencari Hinata jika urusannya telah selesai. Melangkah perlahan menuju tempat yang di tunjukan wanita tadi, Sakura turut berdoa dalam hati supaya sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Mereka baru di tempat seperti ini. Tak tahu kejadian apa yang bisa terjadi ke depannya.

Langkah-langkah kaki berbalut sepatu ketsnya terhenti diatas karpet silver tepat dilorong yang telah wanita itu beritahu. Ada sekitar lima pintu tertutup dan terlihat beberapa orang bertubuh tinggi besar berjaga disalah satu pintu tak begitu jauh dari Sakura. Gadis itu meragu, orang-orang itu terlihat sangar dan menakutkan. Sakura bahkan berani bertaruh mereka bisa membengkokan palang besi hanya dengan satu telapak tangan mereka yang besar.

Tapi kembali pada permasalahan awal, ia tak punya pilihan. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya. Ia sudah setengah jalan dan sayang sekali jika tak bisa meraih garis _finish_ yang berada didepan mata. Sakura memantapkan hati dan melangkah kearah para lelaki disana. Ia tak cukup yakin ketika berhenti dan berdiri didepan mereka. Membiarkan tumpuan pandangannya bertabrakan dengan mata orang-orang itu yang terbingkai kacamata hitam.

Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya, tangannya saling bertaut karena gugup. "Aku mencari Namikaze-san.."

.

.

.

Tak berhasil. Benar-benar tak berhasil ketika ia memutuskan untuk melangkah dan mencari jalan keluar namun yang ia dapatkan hanya dirinya yang semakin jauh tersesat di tempat ini. Sial, tempat ini benar-benar luas dan membuat kaki terasa pegal karena lorong yang seakan tak memiliki ujung.

Hinata berhenti. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang berpelu. Ia tak bisa bertanya pada orang lain karena tak ada satu pun orang yang ia bisa temui. Ini benar-benar sunyi dan senyap. Bukankah ditempat bar tadi begitu riuh dan ramai, kenapa disini sepi seperti ini? Ia hanya berniat membantu tapi justru sekarang ia yang memerlukan sebuah bantuan.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya. Terlalu lelah. Ia tahu, sekarang pasti Sakura cemas memikirkan keberadaan dirinya. Ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika _stuck_ seperti ini.

Hinata terkesiap ketika pintu di belakanganya tiba-tiba terdorong kebelakang membuatnya turut terhuyung dan masuk kedalam ruangan disana tanpa ia antisipasi. Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati dirinya berada disebuah ruangan besar, tak begitu banyak barang yang terpajang. Tapi begitu terasa kemewahan juga keindahannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika kaki-kakinya telah masuk lebih dalam. Mengagumi bagaimana kesempurnaan itu tercipta. Andai Ayahnya mengijinkan, ia ingin sekali kamar miliknya dirubah seperti ini.

Sebuah meja _billiard_ lengkap dengan bola dan _stick_nya berada di sudut kanan. Satu layar besar televisi terpajang indah. Jendela-jendala tinggi nan besar menambah nilai sempurna ruangan ini. Hinata tersadar detik kemudian. Ia menggeleng cepat dan segera berbalik namun matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati tak ada pintu disana. Semua sama, dengan dinding berwarna pastel tak ada daun pintu atau sebagainya. Hinata buru-buru mendekat dan menekan tangannya sembarang arah berusaha mencari pintu yang membuatnya tertelan diruangan ini.

Ia ingat pintu itu berada disekitar sini, tapi ketika tangannya mendorong dan mencoba menekan tak menghasilkan apapun selain terasa dinding keras di telapak tangannya. Hinata ingin menjerit, tempat apa sebenarnya ini? Bagaimana jika pemilik ruangan ini datang dan memerogikinya berada disini. Ia bisa dituduh macam-macam.

Hinata mendesah frustasi. Ia tak bisa menemukan pintu tersebut. Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata mematung. Suara begitu berat dan sangat tajam menerjang gendang telinganya. Dengan gerakkan kaku dan jantung berdebar kencang, gadis itu berbalik perlahan. Melebarkan mata hingga membulat penuh melihat seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada memandangnya melalui dua iris pekat dari sana. Menggetarkan setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata detik itu juga.

.

.

.

Naruto tertawa rendah dan meminum air dalam gelas di tangannya.

"Tidak, kembali pada rencana awal. Aku tak suka keterlibatan mereka dalam hal ini..." Kakashi berkata dengan nada datar dan memandang satu per satu rekan kerjanya. Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Kita akan pertimbangkan lagi, buk-"

"Maaf Boss.." Pintu ruangannya sedikit terbuka dan ia menoleh kearah sana menemukan Killer bee -pengawalnya- berkata sopan. Naruto hanya diam ditempatnya, sebelah tangannya tersimpan dalam saku celana. "..seorang gadis memaksa ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia sedikit membuat keributan dan-"

"MINGGIR, AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYA..."

Pintu disana terbuka lebar, Sakra berdiri dengan nafas terengah dan dua mata berpendar kesal. Naruto meletakkan gelas di tangannya diatas meja. Memandangi gadis itu sejenak. Alisnya menikuk tajam. Saling melemparkan pandangan tanpa celah.

"Tak apa, biarkan dia masuk.." Setelah kesekian menit hening, Naruto berujar dengan nada tenang. Ia menatapi rekan kerjanya yang lain kemudian. "..aku kedatangan tamu. Mungkin kita bisa meneruskan hal ini lain kali.." Semua mengangguk paham, tak ada yang menolak dan satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari ruangannya. Sakura masih kaku didepan pintu ketika mendengar Naruto kembali berucap.

"Killer bee, jangan biarkan ada yang masuk sebelum aku selesai 'menangani' tamuku..." Pengawal bertubuh besar itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera keluar sembari menutup pintu rapat. Hening setelah kepergian Killer bee.

Sakura tak suka lelaki disana hanya menatapnya sejak tadi. Wajah tegas, rahang yang kokoh, struktur otot yang keras membuat Sakura tak beralih dari makhluk adam itu. _Itu kriminal_, Sakura berujar dalam hati. Wajah, tubuh, kehidupan. Lelaki itu memiliki semua secara lengkap. Mata biru sedikit pucat selayak langit musim panas. Surai pirang terurai asal dan semua hal yang ia miliki.

_Tuhan tak adil,_ batin Sakura kembali.

"Jadi..." Suara berat sedikit serak membuat Sakura tersentak dalam keterpesonaanya. Sial, kenapa ia bisa tak fokus seperti ini? _Well,_ dia tampan. Itu cukup dan tak ada hal lain. Teman-temannya di konoha juga banyak yang tampan jadi ia tak perlu berlebihan mengagumi seorang Namikaze. "..apa yang kau ingin kan, Nona?" Kalimatnya berakhir, saat itu pula mata biru Naruto menusuk ke dalam matanya. Terlalu dalam, hingga Sakura sempat kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku ingin toko bungaku kembali.." Sakura berujar cepat. Tak ingin kembali membiarkan isi kepalanya melayang. Ia berusaha untuk tak gugup membalas pandangan Naruto.

Lelaki itu menyandar pada tepian meja kerjanya. Sedikit duduk. Tangannya bersidekap. "Toko bunga?" Kalimatnya menegaskan ketidakpahaman, didukung pula alis kanannya yang terangkat naik."...apa maksudmu Nona?"

Sakura membasahi tenggorokannya. "Perusahaanmu menyita toko bunga peninggalan ibuku dan aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali.." Jelasnya dengan tegas. Tak terlihat gugup sama sekali seperti beberapa waktu lalu.."

Naruto tak benar-benar mengerti sebenarnya. "Jadi, gadis polos seperti mu datang ke tempatku hanya untuk mendapatkan toko bunga?" Terkanya.

Entah benar atau tidak, Sakura merasakan lelaki itu tengah meremehkan dirinya. Dan ia juga tak suka ketika dikatai gadis polos. Dia sudah besar dan tak sebodoh yang lelaki itu pikirkan. "Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa. Aku hanya ingin toko bunga ku kembali. Aku tak punya uang untuk menebusnya, tapi akan kuusahakan apapun..."

Apapun?

Kata itu melintas di kepalanya. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terkembang. Membuat sebuah seringaian. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan aku bisa memberikan..." Sakura diam ketika Naruto membari jeda dengan mata tak pernah lepas menghujaninya. Seperti ia adalah seekor buruan yang perlu segera ditaklukkan. "...tapi tentu saja tak gratis sesuai pemikiranmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto senang akan keberanian gadis itu. Menarik. Sangat-sangat menarik. Ia tak rugi membiarkan gadis itu mengintrupsi rapatnya tadi, meski ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa mau bermain dengan gadis_ innocent_ macam dia.

"Beritahu aku namamu.." Katanya tegas seolah terdengar seperti memerintah ketimbang meminta.

Sakura menaikan alis. "Hanya itu?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Jawab saja.."

"Haruno Sakura.."

"Hmm.." Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika melihat Naruto menegakkan tubuh namun masih berdiri disana. "..sejujurnya aku tak suka membuang waktu berhargaku. Aku ingin mendapatkan hal setimpal. Jika itu bisa kau penuhi, aku senang hati akan bekerjasama denganmu." Ia terdengar berucap tenang, namun Sakura bisa merasakan jika lelaki benar-benar serius dalam perkataanya.

Sakura mendesah berat dalam hati. Kakinya terasa pegal sekarang karena hanya berpaku disana tak bergerak sedari tadi. "Lalu apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sesuatu yang menarik.."

Sakura tak mengerti arti sebuah seringai yang tertoreh dibibir lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Emh..Ak-aku tersesat dan tak sengaja masuk kedalam sini.." Hinata tahu suaranya begitu kalut dan terdengar goyah. Ia bergerak waspada ketika lelaki disana melangkah kearahnya. Terus seperti itu hingga membuatnya terpojok dan langkah tegap lelaki itu baru henti.

Hinata mencium aroma maskulin, segar dan begitu laki-laki. Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat, dan menempel di dinding tepat disisi kepala Hinata. Memerangkap tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Gadis itu mengerjap pelan. Pilihannya untuk tak menatap iris kelam itu justru membuatnya berakhir melihat pemandangan tubuh indah tepat dikedua matanya. Matanya bergerak seiring dengan air yang menetes-mengalir dari dagu, dada bidang dan perut lelaki itu. Hinata menelan ludah susah payah. Tubuh yang sangat bagus. Sangat bagus.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Hinata menaikan kepala cepat dan bertatap langsung dengan mata Sasuke yang gelap. Gadis itu kesulitan menarik nafas ketika jarak dua bibir mereka tak begitu jauh. Tiba-tiba ia merasa perlu menghilang secepatnya sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

"Maaf Tuan..bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana letak pintu, aku perlu kembali.." Hinata kembali berbalik dan berusaha kembali mencari pintu tersebut. Ia mulai panik. Dalam hati memaki karena terlalu bodoh hingga bisa tersesat seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tak akan menemukan. Setiap ruangan digedung ini memiliki _secret door_.." Gadis merasakan hembusan hangat dibelakangan tubuhnya. Menembus helai rambutnya yang tergerai dan menerpa kulitnya. Ia kembali berbalik dengan tergesa.

"Lalu, bisakah kau memberitahuku..?" Tanya pelan.

Sasuke mendengus. Kedua tangannya telah kembali disisi tubuhnya. Badan atasnya masih setengah kering karena ia baru saja selesai mengguyur tubuhnya. "Aku tentu bisa membantumu Nona..."

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata menambahkan cepat. Ia sudah tak bisa bertahan berlama-lama disana, hanya berdua, dengan seorang makluk menawan ciptaan Tuhan yang membuat dua matanya tak bisa beralih.

_"Fine,_ Nona Hyuuga...lalu apa yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku jika aku mau membantumu keluar dari sini?"

Hinata gelagapan sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus memberi apa. Dasar pamrih...Jika niat membantu kenapa perlu imbalan?

"Kau perlu uang Tuan?" Tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mendengus kesal. "Aku tak menginginkan itu..." Bisiknya.

Hinata memutar otak. Menelan kembali ludahnya dengan gugup ketika jarak keduanya semakin merapat. _"Liberty..."_ Ia setengah berbisik karena sesungguhnya tak benar-benar yakin menawarkan hal tersebut. Ia melanjutkan ketika melihat raut tak paham dari Sasuke. _"...like hug, kiss-"_

_"I'll take liberty.."_

Dan tubuh tegap itu merengkuh tubuh Hinata dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Berikan aku sesuatu yang belum pernah kau berikan pada orang lain.."

Sakura dengan cepat memutar otak. Memberikan sesuatu yang belum pernah diberikan pada orang lain? Sakura benar-benar mengobrak-abrik isi dalam kepalanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban. Ia tak tahu, sungguh. Memang apa?

Tanpa sadar sosok Naruto telah tegap berdiri didepannya. Ia masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbisik dengan begitu berat. "Kutebak, kau belum pernah berciuman.." Gerak refleknya memaksa Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

Jantung Sakura bertalu lantang. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Ada perasaan aneh merambati setiap inchi tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri dengan baik. Naruto masih memandangi dirinya dengan seringai. Dan itu cukup membuat Sakura tak bisa berpikir logis.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Ia tergagap saat berusaha menyampaikan pertanyaannya. Jarak beberapa langkah yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua terasa tak cukup bisa membantu, karena Sakura merasa, Naruto bisa kapan saja dengan mudah menggapainya.

"Kau tentu tahu aku lelaki dewasa, tak ada gunanya untuk bermain dengan gadis sepertimu..." Naruto berkata datar. Namun irisnya terlihat berkilat mengerikan. "...ambil atau pergi." Putusnya telak. Tak peduli ekspresi dari Sakura yang kini berubah-ubah.

Sakura menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat sebelum kemudian menghela nafas. Ia menatap ragu kearah Naruto, meremat tangannya berusaha meyakinkan diri. "Oke, hanya ciuman dan aku akan mendapatkan toko bunga milikku kembali."

Naruto mengangkat dua bahunya. "_Sure.."_

Sakura. Dengan gerakan pelan berjalan menuju direksi Naruto, aroma segar begitu saja menerpa indera penciumannya. Tinggi yang cukup kentara, membuat Sakura hanya dapat memandang dada bidang Naruto ketika ia menatap lurus kedepan. Tubuh lelaki itu sedikit mengkilap karena keringat, dua kancing teratasnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka dan kemejanya tergulung sampai siku. Memperlihatkan betapa besar dan kokohnya lengan Naruto.

Tangan lelaki itu bergerak merengkuh dagu Sakura, memaksanya untuk mengangkat wajah. Dua iris mereka saling terjerat. Tak menyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Naruto mencium Sakura keras. Tak ada kata sabar dan perlahan. Bibirnya menekan milik Sakura, mengapitnya erat dan melumat seakan ingin menelannya. Tangannya beralih menelusuri sepanjang garis punggung Sakura, mengantarkan perasaan geli pada gadis itu.

Naruto mendekatkan lebih tubuhnya, memaksa Sakura meladeni permainan bibirnya. Berpaling kembali, tangan Naruto bergerak melingkari pinggang Sakura. Menyelipkan sebelah kakinya diantara celah dua kaki gadis itu.

Sakura mendesah ketika Naruto menghisap bibir bawahnya terlalu keras. Mata gadis itu terpejam. Merasakan sensasi baru yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Bagaimana perasaan menyengat terasa dikulitnya setiap tangan lelaki itu memberikan sebuah sentuhan. Naruto bergerak secara tak sungkan, menjejalkan lidahnya memenuhi isi dalam mulut Sakura.

Kopi. Kayu manis. Mint. Rasa Naruto terkecap dibibir Sakura. Dua bibir mereka yang tak saling melepas, terus bergerak liar menyamankan posisi.

"Ak-aku s-sudah memenuhinya..." Sakura berucap ketika Naruto menghentikan ciuman mereka dalam jeda mengambil nafas. Gadis itu mengusap bibir basahnya dengan punggung tangan sementara dadanya naik turun tak bisa menghirup nafas normal.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura cepat yang semula masih berada dibibirnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya secara sengaja hingga menerpa kulit wajah Sakura, mengirimkan terpaan hangat.

_"Not done yet."_

Bibir itu kembali menjeratnya secara penuh bahkan sebelum ia bisa memberikan sebuah reaksi.

.

.

.

Hinata selalu berkhayal jika ciuman pertamanya terjadi disebuah tempat romantis. Pasangannya akan melakukan hal manis dan berkata-kata puitis sebelum kemudian keduanya menyatukan dua bibir dibawah bulan indah. Bukan seperti ini, dimana ia ditawan dan bibirnya di lumat dengan kelihaian yanglelaki bersurai malam ini punya. Tubuh Hinata merapat sempurna pada tubuh tegas Sasuke. Melekuk menjadi satu dan kakinya dipaksa menjijit ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Sasuke, dengan segala pengalamannya menyadari keamatiran gadis dalam rengkuhannya. Ia bisa mersakan keraguan yang Hinata rasakan saat menggerakkan bibir berusaha membalas. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, justru hal yang sangat bagus karena ketika dua bibir mereka saling bertaut, terasa begitu menyengat. Dua rasa dari kedua bibir masing-masing saling membaur menjadi satu. Sasuke tak begitu saja melepas ketika udara ia butuhkan, ia tak ingin sensasi ini menghilang dengan cepat.

Gejolak hasrat telah menguasai dirinya. Akalnya hanya tertuju pada gadis dalam dekapannya. Sial, ini benar-benar menyiksa. Tubuh bawahnya berulah sekarang.

Ia manusia dan udara kebutuhan utama. Sekuat apapun, ia harus menghentikan ciuman mereka. Deru nafas Hinata cepat. Bertabrakan dengan hembusan mint dari nafas Sasuke ketika ciuman mereka henti. Gadis itu kesusahan untuk mengendalikan diri. Ia hanya bisa menunduk memandang dada bidang lelaki itu.

Pengalaman pertama. Dan dia langsung dihadapankan pada seorang yang profesional.

Hinata tak ingin menyebut ini keberuntungan. Kesialan juga tidak. Entahlah, dia tak tahu.

"Jadi bisakah ka-"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke kembali meraup dalam-dalam bibirnya.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya telah terdorong dan kini terhempas diatas meja kerja Naruto. Sebagian tubuh belakanganya tersandar dipinggiran meja sebelum kemudian Naruto mengangkat penuh tubuh Sakura dengan ringan, hingga ia terduduk dimeja itu. Tubuh Naruto berada tepat diantara dua kakinya yang terbuka, tubuh depan keduanya merapat tanpa jarak.

Naruto menyapukan bibirnya diatas permukaan leher Sakura, membuat tubuh gadis itu sedikit melengking kebelakangan karena reflek. Sakura mengatupkan bibir rapat lalu kembali membuka bibirnya karena merasa tak bisa menahan desahan yang mendobrak -ingin dikeluarkan. Naruto masih gencar membuat ruam kulit lehernya hingga sebatas bahu. Ia menggeram._ "Ju-just kiss.." _Sakura berusaha mengingatkan Naruto, mereka sudah terlampau jauh. Sangat-sangat jauh.

Naruto menghentikan diri dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia memandang Sakura yang telah berkeringat. Sedikit rambut depannya menempel diwajah cantiknya. Naruto tersenyum puas. "Aku memang meminta sebuah ciuman, tapi, aku tak menegaskan dimana saja bisa mendaratkan bibirku ini.." Bisiknya dengan nada serak didekat telinga gadis itu. Lagi-lagi membuat Sakura bergetar karena perasaan yang tak nyaman ini.

Jemari Naruto menyentuh lembut wajah Sakura, lalu turun dibibir merah bengkaknya. _"Pure of innocent..._"

Sakura merinding. Tak suka kenapa hanya karena sebuah sentuhan darinya bisa membuat ia tak berkutik seperti ini. Ia tak bergerak ketika Naruto kembali menyerang bibirnya, bahkan tangannya turut gencar menjelajah bagian tubuhnya. Dari atas sampai bawah, Sakura bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan dari tangan Naruto.

_God,_ ia tak ingin berhenti.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlalu mendesakknya. Bibir gadis itu tak pernah bebas. Hanya jeda ambilan nafas dan mereka akan bergelut dalam ciuman yang lebih panjang lagi. Hinata terkesiap ketika tangan Sasuke bergerak dan tanpa sengaja ujung sikunya menyentuh dada kanannya. Jantung Hinata semakin tak karuan. Gejolak-gejolak aneh memenuhi dirinya hingga menimbulkan perasaan panas dan gerah.

Hinata menyentakkan diri ketika merasakan ereksi dari Sasuke menyentuh paha dalamnya. Gadis itu mulai kembali panik, sementara Sasuke tak sekalipun melepasnya. Bibir lelaki itu terus menawan, 'mengerjai' isi dalam mulutnya habis-habisan. Membuatnya menggerang dan menghasilkan sorak kemenangan dalam hati Sasuke.

"Bi-bisakah ketika hentikan ini?" Hinata berusaha mungkin memalingkan wajah ketika Sasuke kembali hendak mencium dirinya. Tangan Hinata bergetar, merasa takut. Terlebih takut karena ketidakbisaannya mengendalikan diri. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, bibirnya menyentuh sudut pelipis Hinata. Matanya masih mengabut oleh gairah.

Sial, gadis ini mudah sekali membuatnya 'keras'.

Tapi Sasuke tak sebrengsek itu untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam keamatiran Hinata. Belum waktunya.

"Tak masalah.." Sasuke berbisik rendah. Hinata menatap wajahnya, tangan lelaki bergerak menyentuh dinding tepat dibelakangan Hinata. Menariknya pelan hingga membuat pintu disana bercelah. Hinata mengerjap tak percaya ketika tubuhnya telah berbalik dan mendapati pintu yang terbuka. _That's impossible. _"Kau kurang terlatih.." Hinata mendengar Sasuke berbisik di belakangan telinganya. Lelaki itu mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata dan keluar dari sana.

Gadis itu mengatupkan bibir rapat ketika Sasuke menuntunnya menuju jalan keluar, dan betapa sialnya, karena ia hanya perlu berbelok kanan, kiri dan _surprise.._.ia bisa melihat lagi kerumunan orang-orang di bar. Hinata menggerang dalam hati. Gedung ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Bagaimana bisa ada jalan secepat ini padahal ia ingat betul harus berbelak-belok tak karuan tadi.

Hinata berniat segera melangkah pergi saat tak sadar tangannya masih berada dalam jerat Sasuke. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala dan melihat senyum samar dari lelaki itu. Sasuke mendekat, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada milik Hinata. "Ingat ini..." Ia berbisik pelan, hanya mampu membuat Hinata kaku sementara waktu. Tak tahu apa yang akan lelaki itu ucapkan. "..jangan kaget jika suatu malam kau mendapati aku sudah berada didalam kamarmu." Suaranya begitu berat. "...Hyuuga."

Dan Sasuke melenggang pergi setelah memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir gadis itu secara singkat. Tak melihat bagaimana rupa Hinata sekarang ini akibat ulahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto terlalu kurang ajar, Sakura tahu hal itu. Namun ia sendiri bodoh karena tak ada niatan menghentikan aksi Naruto menggerayangi tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menyingkap kaos lengan panjangnya hingga perutnya sedikit terlihat. Mulus dan sedikit berkeringat. Sakura menggerang tertahan ketika Naruto sengaja menggigit gemas lehernya, tak sampai detik, bibir keduanya kembali bertemu dalam ciuman keras dan kasar.

Naruto selalu menjadi pihak pengendali. Menguasai tubuh dan pikiran gadis dalam rengkuhannya. Tak peduli bunyi ciuman mereka bergema dalam ruangan. Atapun gemuruh detak jantung entah milik siapa. Kaki-kaki Sakura entah sejak kapan telah melingkar dipinggang Naruto. Bagaimana milik lelaki itu yang masih berbalut celana berbahan, bergesekan dengan miliknya yang juga masih berbalut jeans hitam -ketika mereka semakin merapat.

Satu ciuman basah terhenti kembali. Naruto menggeram melihat wajah pasrah Sakura.

Sial, ini tak akan berhasil.

"Cc-cukup?" Sakura mendesah pelan. Kaki-kakinya kembali terjatuh dari pinggang Naruto dengan lemas. Gadis itu mengusap wajah, ingin mengontrol diri.

Naruto membuat jarak cukup lebar diantar keduanya. Gadis itu memandang tak mengerti ketika Naruto hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi sulit tertebak. "Ok, Cukup.." Ia bergumam setelah beberapa detik membiarkan hening diantara mereka berdua. Sakura perlahan turun dari atas meja dengan hati-hati sembari membenahi pakaian yang ia kenakan. "...kau bisa keluar."

Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia melangkah pelan, namun ketika ia hampir melewati tubuh Naruto. Lelaki itu menahan lengannya, Sakura menoleh dan lelaki itu juga tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan toko bungamu kembali.." Katanya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya dipipi Sakura dan menepuk pelan. "..sampai jumpa lagi." Sakura tak paham maksud ucapan akhir Naruto, ia tak ingin membuka bibir bengkaknya untuk berucap dan bergegas melangkah pergi setelah Naruto melepasnya.

Lelaki itu hanya berdiri disana selepas kepergian Sakura. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat. Tanpa berbalik menghadap pintu, ia memanggil Killer bee.

Pengawalnya itu menunduk hormat dibelakangannya. "Ikuti gadis itu, jangan biarkan lepas..." Titahnya dengan nada berat.

"Siap Boss.." Killer bee bergegas dan segera melesak pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto kembali seorang diri. Bibirnya kembali mengurai sebuah seringai nakal.

_"Kita akan selesaikan ini.."_

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat, sedikit menunduk berusaha menormalkan diri, tak sadar seseorang juga tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan mudah ditebak, tabrakan pun tak bisa ia hindari.

"Ouchh.." Sakura mengaduh pelan ketika kepalanya terantuk cukup keras. Ia mengangkat wajah berusaha meminta maaf karena kesalahan yang dilakukan. Namun melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya membuatnya terkejut.

"Hinata-Sakura.." Dua gadis itu saling berucap secara bersamaan. Merasa lega karena bisa saling menemukan. Sakura masih mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk kepala Hinata. Sedikit berdenyut tapi tak terlalu sakit.

"Maaf, aku tak melihat Hinata-chan.." Ucapnya kemudian.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan masalahmu Sakura-chan?" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali terpaku. Wajahnya memerah dan hangat dengan cepat. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi diruangan Naruto.

"Emhmm...nanti aku akan ceritakan dirumah." Elaknya. Dan berusaha mengalihkan topik, ia memandang kearah sahabatnya itu. "Lalu kau sendiri dari mana Hinata-chan?"

Sama saja. Wajah Hinata berubah warna mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Membuatnya teringat hal yang baru saja ia alami. Buru-buru ia turut menggeleng pelan. Ia tak bisa menceritakan sekarang. "Tidak, aku tadi hanya tersesat dan beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu kita cari kakek dan segera pulang, aku sudah tak tahan lagi disini.." Hinata menarik senyum memberi respon dan berjalan melangkah bersama Sakura.

_They're really in danger._

.

.

.

**_-END-_**

**_-Terimakasih-_**

Hanya selingan selama nylesein Guardian Vampire.

**_Sasuhina scene from Rohan and Daisy in Wallflower series 3, Devil in the winter karya Lisa kleypas._**


End file.
